The darkest of hearts
by Itasasu98
Summary: Oz and Gilbert are in search of Oz's sister, Alice. They know the King Of Hearts has her and they will do anything to get her back.
1. Chapter 1: The start of it all

**The darkest of hearts.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

A scream could be heard in a dark alleyway. A small blond haired bot stood smirking. "Another useless Abyss." the blond boy said, throwing the black blood covered box at the big black rabbit behind him. It ate the box in no time. The boy turned to the other man in the alleyway. He was tall, lean and fairly good looking. He had black hair that looked like a true mess. The man blew a poof of smoke out of his mouth. He crushed his cigaret between his fingers.

"What a true waste?!" the man said, venom in his deep voice. He saw the markings on the blonds face disappear. He ran over and caught the boys falling body. "I've got you, master." he said holding the boy in his arms. He looked asleep. Then the boy sat up straight. "Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gil." The boy said, a slight smile grazed his lips. The cute name he gave his loyal servant Gilbert a long time ago.

"I'm glad to hear that, Oz." Gilbert said, his face was the same solemn face he always held. He always seem bored to everyone but Oz. Well that's because Oz know Gilbert. He knew it wasn't boredom. No it was far from boredom. It was something deeper. But none of that matter's now. After all what is past is past. No sense in reminiscing in those pensive memories. They always made Gilbert so sorrowful.

"Come on, lets go. We must hurry to find the next Abyss who might know where, Alice is." Oz said, walking away. Gilbert picked himself up, following Oz into those same bustling streets. They where on there way, to where? Gilbert never knew. But still he would follow Oz. Not only cause he wanted to but cause he has to. Gilbert felt rain tap his pale face. For Gilbert if he didn't know any better he would think that the clouds where crying just for him. But he knew better. 'No one cry's for the heartless' Gilbert thought to himself. He put his hand on his chest. He felt that heart he swore stopped beating long ago. 'A black, dead, cold heart' Gilbert thought to himself. 'It's befitting for a cold, dead person' Gilbert thought bitterly. The two got to a motel and got there room. The moment they got in the room, Gilbert throw himself on the bed. He put his arm over his eyes. 'Why can I never...' his thoughts drifted off. He opened one eye to see Oz jumping on the bed. "Oz, you shouldn't jump on the bed. If you get hurt, and your sister finds out she will surely kill me." Gilbert said, Oz jumped from one bed onto Gilbert. Gilbert pushed him off of him.

"Come on, Gil." Oz said, half smiling. It was a twisted smile of sort. Gilbert stood up, walking over to the window. Gilbert lit a cigaret. Blowing out a puff of smoke. Oz sat back on his bed, next to the window that Gilbert was standing near. He retched up pulling Gilbert's cigarette away. He put it to his lips, taking a puff. He handed it back to Gilbert. Gilbert gave him a small, dark glare. Gilbert put it back in his mouth. "What's wrong, Gil?" Oz asked, mildly concerned. Gilbert narrowed his eyes.

"I sense a storm is coming." Gilbert said, the cigarette still between his white teeth. At that moment lightening flashed outside.

"Maybe they will have what we want." Oz said, smirking. Gilbert smirked. He got down on one knee in front of Oz.

"I hope so, master Oz." Gilbert said, Oz petted his head. His smirk grew. The game was just starting to get good. Oz couldn't wait to see how this would end. He knew it would be the best game he would ever play in his short yet wondrous life.

Heels clacked against the tile floors. "Master, what will be our next move?" the orange haired girl asked. The man in front of her wore a huge grin on his face.

"My dear Sharon, we will just wait for those two to come then see what happens next." the sliver haired man said. "After all the king of hearts has given no orders." he continued. Sharon nodded her head, agreeing with her master.

"Indeed." She said. The man petted her head.

"Let the games begin!" the man said.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Memory

**The darkest heart, chapter 2: Memory's of disillusioned times**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

Gilbert lied on his bed. Well really it was a motel but it was the bed he was going to sleep on, so he made it his bed. If and when he did get to sleep. Right now though he had bigger problems. Way bigger. Oz kept bugging and bugging him to go to the pool with him. Of course someone had to be with Oz, for the most part 'cause Oz didn't know how to swim.

"Please, Gil?" Oz asked, for only the hundred millionth time that night. It was really starting to annoy Gilbert.

"Okay, fine! I will take you to the pool!" Gilbert said, Oz smiled 'cause he had just got his way...again. Gilbert went into the bathroom. He started getting ready to go to the pool with Oz. His mind drifted to another time. The time he first met the little brat that now rules his life with an iron fist.

_Gilbert ran down the street, it was raining. He ran over to the big mansion. He ran though the open balcony door, falling flat on his face. "ow, that really hurt!" Gilbert said. _

_He looked up to see Oz and Alice laughing at him. He glaring at them he said, "its not funny!" this only made Oz and Alice laugh harder. Then Oz helped Gilbert up. Gilbert started to laugh too. _

_In that moment nothing seem wrong. The whole world was at pace to them. Just those three kids laughing, smiling and living as all kids should. To them nothing could have went wrong. They never believed anything would ever change. They would be friends forever. They would be happy forever..._

_But happiness is always short lived in Gilbert's life. It always has been, always will be. That's just fate. One that Gilbert accepts. _

_He didn't know that only a few short days after that hope filled night both him and Oz's world would be dropped on there heads._

Gilbert clenched his fists. 'If only I'd had known.' Gilbert told himself if he had been more careful, more watchful of what was happening outside there house, then Alice would still be home and he wouldn't have to fight anything or anyone, anymore.

"I could let go" Gilbert said, softly. It was mostly to himself. Past regrets make for painful company. After all misery loved Gilbert's unwavering company. If he could he would have let go long before these days of heartless violence and long nights of him in a state of comatose.

He always felt as though he was under a spell and he needed to get away from it. If he had let go long ago he knew he would be home. He would see the angel of his. He felt like he could cry in remembering the angel who was so harshly taken from him when he was still so very, very young.

'A heart like mine is incapable of tears' Gilbert knew he would never go 'home' there was no 'home' to go to. Just then he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Gil, are you coming?" Oz asked, though the door. Gilbert looked at the door. He knew there was no time for regrets. Not now, not ever.

"Yeah, I am" Gilbert said, he look in the mirror. "Dead" he whispered, to himself, as he left the bathroom.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**I really love when you guys love me!**

**So now I have to things I was thinking about doing anime one-shots. What do you guys think? Is it a good idea or a bad one? Also do you guys think there should be Oz X Gilbert in the story or no? Please let me know. **

**Anyways love you guys so much again! 3**

**Sorry it is so short.**


	3. Chapter 3: Pool time and feral meetings

**The darkest of hearts.**

**chapter 3: Pool time and feral meetings. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

Gilbert saw Oz jump in the pool. 'What is with him and pools?' Gilbert thought to himself. Then he saw Oz trying to swim and remembered Oz doesn't know how to. 'Oh no.' Gilbert jumped in and saved his drowning master. "Are you okay, Oz?" Gilbert asked, Oz smiled.

"I'm fine." he said. Gilbert rolled his eyes. He let Oz go once they got to the more shallow end of the pool. A part of it where the mini brat wouldn't drowned. Oz kept splashing Gilbert in the face and it was getting annoying rather fast. Gilbert was getting very irritated at this point.

"Please stop that.." Gilbert said, trying to keep his cool.

"Oh come on, Gilbert." Oz said, throwing another handful off water in the ravens face.

"That tares it!" Gilbert said, chasing Oz around the pool. Getting away from Gilbert was no easy task. Considering Oz was limited to where he could or could not run too. He couldn't swim and Gilbert could so that put a hindrance in his plans of how to escape the angry raven. He had no choice but to run in circles till ether he was caught or Gilbert gave up. Ether way someone was going to win this fight. Oz hoped it was him since Gilbert was mean anyways. His teasing only made it worse. Gilbert grabbed Oz. "I have you now, Oz" Gilbert said, just then they noticed someone was watching them.

"What do you want?" Oz asked, in a hushed tone. The man walked over to them.

"We asked, what do you want?" Gilbert said, a more stern tone.

"Come on you don't remember me?" The man said. He had a smile on his lips. He had green eyes and long blond hair.

"Its you.." Oz said. Gilbert's eyes widened.

"Jack..." Gilbert said. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hello, Gilbert, Oz." Jack said, smiling at them.

"What are you doing here?" Oz asked, he couldn't believe it. Jack was right in front of them. They hadn't seen Jack since Alice had gone missing. It made both wonder why he was here?.

"I came to help you boys look for little Alice." Jack said, still keeping his kind yet creepy smile.

"We would love some help. We're having a hard time find my sister." Oz said, both him and Gilbert got out of the pool. They got a towel and took Jack back to there room.

On the way Oz couldn't help but think about how he hadn't seen his uncle Jack for quite some time. He had really missed Jack. He had loved to stay with Jack. Staying with him had always been fun. Though he seem to like Oz more then Alice. Oz never knew why.

Then soon after Gilbert's family died in a house fire him and Gilbert's brother Vincent moved in with them. Those where the days Oz missed the most. If only he could go back to them...

**To be continued...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4: A plan to take down the king

**The darkest of hearts. **

**Chapter 4: A plan to take down the king.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...if I did this would so happen on the show.**

After Jack, Oz, and Gilbert got back to there room. They started to make plans.

"We should sneak into the castle." Jack said, holding up a map of the castle. Gilbert and Oz agreed that was the best plan of action.

"How are we going to do that, uncle Jack?" Oz asked, looking up from the map at Jack's face.

"I know a secret tunnel under the castle." Jack said. Gilbert looked surprised. Jack sure is a smart, hansom, man. Oz only wished he could be like Jack. He found it kinda strange that Jack look almost just like him. He had never really thought about it before.

"That's a good idea." Gilbert said, lighting a cigarette.

"Thank you, Gilbert." Jack said, smiling.

"So, when are we doing this?" Oz asked. He was eager to get his sister Alice back.

"I was think we could set out tonight. The kings castle will be on less security, 'cause the king of hearts is giving them a day off." Jack said. Gilbert walked over to him.

"Sounds good to me." Oz said, standing up.

"We'll go though this forest." Jack said, pointing to a part of the map with lots of trees.

"Okay, lets go." Gilbert said, walking off with Oz.

"Yes, lets." Jack said, following them. They cheeked out of the motel, and started there journey though the forest. They knew it would be a long walk.

Gilbert had to think on the way to the castle. He couldn't think of a reason why the king of hearts would want Oz's sister. He himself could only think because she was drop dead gorgeous. Thinking of this he wondered something.

'Why didn't Oz and Alice look alike if they are brother and sister?.' Gilbert wondered.

He was also thinking about Vincent. He wondered if he would die when they got to the king of hearts castle. Gilbert kinda wanted to die. Then he could see his little brother. Gilbert started to think back to the last time he seen Vincent.

_Gilbert and Vincent were running though the yard of there home. Vincent was laughing so care freely like he always did. Gilbert was even laughing. After all, Vincent's laugh was contagious. They saw someone in the distance. For some reason this part of Gilbert's memory is hazy. He could never remember the mans face, or even what he looked like. But he knew it was the king of hearts. He knew 'cause that's what everyone told him did this awful crime. The man tried to kidnap both boys. But Vincent fought back. He started to run away when he realized Gilbert was still being held by this man. So even though Gilbert told Vincent to run. Vincent came back and tried his hardest to fight the man. But no matter how hard he tried this man was bigger, stronger, and faster, then little Vincent. The man stabbed Vincent. Vincent fell to the ground. No matter how much crying and screaming Gilbert did, Vincent wouldn't get up. The man shoved Gilbert to the ground. He put his hand on his head. The man then smiled a sly smile at him. He then put some sort of curse on him. Soon after Gilbert fell unconscious. When Gilbert woke he was in Oz's house with barely any memory's of what happen to him and Vincent. He also had a power. The power of the raven. _

'A very dark power.' Gilbert thought to himself. He had recovered from his flash back. He saw they where almost to the king of hearts castle.

"Finally, I will get my sister back." Oz said.

"Finally, I can avenge my brother." Gilbert said.

"Finally, I can take down this evil monster." Jack said. They all where ready to take on the king.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I love you guys so much for reading and reviewing!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Sorry it took so long to update.**

**The next chapter will be confronting the king and saving Alice. **

**So it may be the last one...**

**but then again it might not be.**


	5. Chapter 5: A stab in the back

**The darkest hearts. **

**Chapter 5: A stab in the back.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts.**

Jack had decided they should split up. So Gilbert and Oz went to look for Alice, while Jack went to take care of the king of hearts. So here they where. Running though the halls of this big castle. Looking for the room where Alice might be.

"You think she is okay?" Gilbert asked. Oz looked at him.

"I'm sure she is, shes a strong girl." Oz said, smiling. Gilbert could never understand how Oz could smile in a time like this. He was always so happy. That's what he loved about his best friend. He had always loved Oz. More then a friend. But he knew Oz would never like him the same.

"Lets try calling her name." Gilbert said.

"Alice! Alice! Alice!" Oz said, looking around.

"Alice!" Gilbert said.

"Gilbert! Oz!" Alice yelled, beating on the door. The boys ran over to the last door in the hall. Gilbert tried to open the door but found it was locked.

"Hold on, Alice." Gilbert said, ramming himself into the door. He ran into it again. This time in fell though and Gilbert hit the floor face first.

"Gilbert!" Alice said, pulling him off the floor, into a hug.

"Alice..." Gilbert said. Oz though them both to the floor, hugging them.

"Oz!" Alice said. It felt like a long awaited reunion.

"Come on guys, we have to find Jack and leave." Gilbert said, getting up, pulling both Oz and Alice with him. Both nodded there head in agreement. The three of them left the room and headed for the kings room. When they went in no one was there.

"Where's Jack?" Oz asked, looking around. Gilbert looked at both him and Alice.

"I don't know..." Gilbert said. He lead the three of them into the ball room. When they got in there Gilbert stopped out of nowhere.

"Whats wrong?" Oz asked. Gilbert turned around with a smirk on his face. Then they heard clapping behind them. Alice and Oz turned around. Jack walked in.

"Hello, Oz, Alice, Gilbert." Jack said, smiling a sly smile.

"Jack, whats going on here?" Oz asked, he was starting to get a bad feeling. He couldn't understand why Jack and Gilbert were acting strange.

"Nothing dear Oz." Jack said, walking trowed Oz.

"Don't tell me..." Oz said. Gilbert started laughing.

"Oh, so now you know." Gilbert said, walking over to Jack.

"Your the king of hearts?" Oz asked, not wanting to believe it.

"There is no king of hearts, I just made that up to get Gilbert to want revenge, then I kidnapped Alice in order to get you here to this place." Jack said, smiling. Gilbert knocked Oz out. He then throw Alice to the ground, and tied her up.

"Why would you do this?!" Alice asked. Gilbert picked Oz up, handing him to Jack.

"Because, Oz is young and trusted, plus he has a power he doesn't even know how to use." Jack said, holding Oz in his arms.

"So you want to take over the world?!" Alice said.

"Not just the world, but Oz's body." Jack said.

"No! Don't you dare hurt my brother!" Alice said. Jack smirked.

"Don't worry he won't be hurt." Jack said.

"Then why do you need me here?!" Alice asked, trying to get free of her restraints.

"Because in order for this to work we need a sacrifice." Jack said, petting Oz's head.

"No way..." Alice said, her eyes where wide.

"Grab her, Gilbert, then we'll take care of Oz." Jack said. Gilbert nodded his head. He grabbed Alice up.

"Come on, Gilbert! Fight against Jack! What has gotten into you?!" Alice said.

"Oz isn't the only one with a power." Jack said. Alice looked at him with wide eyes.

"You put him under a spell..."Alice said. Jack cupped her chin in his hand.

"So smart." Jack said. He walked over to the center of the room. He laid Oz on the floor. Gilbert dragged Alice over to Jack. Jack grabbed her, holding her. She saw Gilbert take out a dagger. "Don't worry, Alice, you're not going to die. Just become one of those chains." Jack cooed. Gilbert stabbed Alice with the dagger.

"Gilbert, I always...loved...you..." Alice said. If those where her last words she would die happily. She just had to tell Gilbert how she felt. She fell limp in Jack's arms. He put some of her blood in a glass. Jack cut his hand, squeezing his blood into the glass. At this moment Oz started to wake up. He seen Alice laying on the floor.

"Alice!" Oz said, trying to get up. He seen Gilbert was holding him down.

"What are you doing, Gil?" Oz asked.

"Sorry Oz, but I don't take orders from you anymore." Gilbert said, smirking at Oz.

"What did Jack do to you?" Oz asked.

"I placed a spell on him." Jack said, walking over to Oz.

"When?" Oz asked. Jack smirked.

"_I've always been obsessed with you Gilbert. But you where to blind to see." Jack said, walking trowed Gilbert. Vincent got in front of Gilbert. _

"_Vincent, why do you always get in my way?" Jack said, stabbing Vincent with a sword._

"_No! Vincent!" Gilbert screamed, as he watched Vincent hit the ground. Jack smiled, shoving Gilbert to the ground. He placed his hand on his head._

"_Sweet dream, Gilbert." Jack said. Gilbert felt sleepy. He fell into Jack's arms. Jack kissed Gilbert's lips. _

"_You're all mine." Jack said._

"How could you do that to Gilbert?!" Oz_ asked._

"I just did." Jack said. He grabbed Oz by the hair, pulling him up. "Now you will be come one with me." Jack said, poring into his mouth, then into Oz's. Oz tried to spit it out but Gilbert made him drink it. Oz swallowed it.

"What was that?" Oz asked. It had tasted really nasty and bitter.

"A mix that will allow me to take over your body." Jack said, placing his hand on his head. Oz started screaming. It hurt. Everything hurt. Gilbert sat there holding Oz. Hushing and cooing his cry's. After what seem like forever Oz stopped crying. Oz stood up.

"Master?" Gilbert said. Oz turned to him, smirking.

"Yes, little Gilbert." Oz said, putting his fingers under his chin. He pulled Gilbert close to him. "Kiss me." Oz said.

"Yes, master." Gilbert said, placing his lips against Oz's.

"Forever, mine." Oz said.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Should I continue or is this a good end?**


	6. Chapter 6: Now you know what he can do

**The darkest of hearts chapter 6: Now you know what he can do.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Vincent sat there and listened to Xerxes Break tell him what had happened. He felt like he could cry. Not only had Jack tried to kill him but now he had done something to Gilbert. He felt angry and sad at the same time.

"How could this have happened?" Vincent asked, looking at Break. Break looked at him with surprise.

"Jack has some kinda hold on Gilbert's mind or that's what I believe." Break said, pulling the lollipop from his mouth. He stood up walking over to look out the window. "I believe this because Gilbert loved Oz very much and would not just hand his masters body over to this physio." Break said, looking out into the streets. He watched people walk by and go about there lives. They were lucky because unlike him they were free to do as they will. They had a reason to go on about there lives and happiness. They had a home, some where permanent to be. They have something he never would. They had love, they had hope. He was hopeless and loveless. He cared for no one and no one cared for him. That's how his life had always been. It's how it was meant to be. That's what Break believed because he had never been shown that wasn't true.

"Are you okay, Hatter?" Vincent asked, watching Break with slight concern. Break looked at him. He smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." Break said, his words drifting off toward the end. Vincent gave him a strange look. Break sat on his desk in front of Vincent. He pulled out a lollipop and placed it in his mouth. He looked at Vincent. He looked into Vincent's mismatch eyes. He put his face closer. "You have the most perfect eyes." Break said, his breath tickled Vincent's face.

"Yeah thanks to you." Vincent said, smirking at how close the Albino was to his face. Break sat on Vincent's lap closing the gap between them. Vincent kissed back, holding Break as close to him as he could. This was going to be another one of those nights. Those nights both of them loved. Where both had someone in there arms.

…...

Strong arms enveloped the young sleeping raven. Jack smirked at Gilbert's sleeping form. Jack felt very good. He had seceded in taking the one thing Gilbert could never get back. He moved some of the hair out of Gilbert's sweat stricken face. Gilbert's pale lips were lightly red and swollen from the harsh kisses. Jack was in no way gentle. He liked to be rough unfortunately for poor Gilbert. Jack saw all the bite marks and purple on Gilbert's body. Jack smirked, he loved to leave a mark, his mark. He wanted Gilbert to always know that he belong to him and him alone. Jack didn't care if people though he was crazy. All that mattered is he got what he wanted. And Gilbert gave he exactly what he wanted. Now he just had to get his hands on that other boy.

'Now what was his name...oh right Vincent.' Jack though to himself. Maybe he might just have to show Vincent how loyal Gilbert was to him. That though was enough to make Jack want some more of Gilbert. And he might just get more.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**I know it took me sometime to write it but I kinda had some writers block for awhile but I finally came up with something. Now 'hides behind a wall' my sister is going to kill me for making Vincent and Break be together. So if you need me I'll be hiding from her. **


	7. chapter7:Life is worth while on the edge

**The darkest of hearts chapter 7: Life is worth while on the edge. **

**disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Vincent woke with the sun in his face. He looked next to him to see the albino sleeping. He got out of bed putting on Break's white button up shirt. He buttoned it up almost all the way. He walked into the kitchen. He liked being in Break's apartment. The albino had a nice place. Vincent made him some coffee. He felt someone put there arms around him from behind. (This made Vincent smile.) Vincent turned to see Break standing there with nothing on. Vincent's cheeks turned red.

"Come on it's nothing you've never seen before." Break said, smirking. He put his arms around Vincent's neck. He kissed Vincent's lips. "We have to look for Gilbert today." Break said, between kisses. "I have our motel booked." Break said. Vincent smiled at him.

"We'll look for Gil later now we need some you know us time." Vincent said, picking Break up. Break smirked kissing Vincent. Vincent climbed into bed with Break. Life had never been better then it was at that moment.

…...

Cold glass was pressed to Sharon's back as Liam kisses Sharon. Sharon had never been in such a moment or at least not in a long time.

"I missed you, my sweet mistress." Liam said, breathing hard. Both were out of breath from there steamy kiss.

"I missed you too, Liam." Sharon said, pressing her forehead to his. Liam held her close. He hadn't seen her since he had gone away on a mission a few mouths back. He was glad to be holding her again. "Can we..?" Sharon asked, her words drifting off. Liam kissed her again.

"Yes." he said, pulling her close to him. Liam finally felt like he was home.

…...

Gilbert sat there while Jack was rubbing his back. "Don't you worry, Gilbert, if anyone try's to take you from me I'll just...end them." Jack said, kissing Gilbert's neck. He smirked. "After all I am more then capable of doing that." Jack said. Just then someone knocked on the door. Jack opened it to see Lacie at the door.

"Hello, Jack." Lacie said, smirking.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Sorry the chapters have been being so short. But I have been very busy with the con coming up (My brother may not even take me -_-) and I have to help some people with there story's (not naming any.) also I have a few other story's I should be updating, as well as a new one that's going to be called Undead Knight. If you guys want a preview of that let me know and I'll put it at the end of the next chapter. **

**Anyways love you guys for reading and reviewing and all the support you give my suckish work. **


	8. Chapter 8: Ready, Set, Don't fall

**The darkest of hearts chapter 8: Ready, set, don't fall.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing. **

**Okay so this update is a miracle I actually wrote this. Thank Glen I finally updated this. And now on with the story. **

….

Vincent looked at Break. Break was packing. "You really think we'll find Gilbert?" Vincent asked. Break smiled at him.

"I've never been wrong in my life. Even when I'm wrong I'm right." Break said, smirking slightly. Vincent picked up a pillow throwing it at him. Break giggled, dodging the pillow. Break pulled Vincent close kissing his lips.

"I'm sure we're going to find Gilbert-kun." Break said. Vincent smiled. Break giggled hitting Vincent in the head with a pillow. Vincent picked up a pillow and the two started to have a pillow fight.

….

Lacie smiled at Jack. His plan wasn't a bad plan. "Wow Jacky, your plan might work." Lacie said. Jack smirked. He loved that Lacie liked his idea. He lived for Lacie. He'd die for Lacie. His everything was Lacie.

"I'm glad you like it, Lacie." Jack said, kissing Laice's hand causing her to blush a light shade of pink. Lacie giggled at Jack antics and looked over to Gilbert who just sat there staring into space. Lacie looked at Jack.

"He'll be perfect once Nii-sama takes his body." Lacie stated, bluntly. She tilted her head to the side. Jack petted Gilbert's head smirking.

"He used to have more fight in him but that was a pain so I took the will to fight right out of him." Jack said. Lacie looked at Jack.

"Really?" She kinda wanted to see this boys non-fighting sprite. Jack nodded his head.

"I could beat him up and he'd never fight back or scream or anything." Jack said, with a laugh. Jack decide to show Lacie by beating on Gilbert. He started punching and kicking Gilbert and Gilbert took it. He never tried to fight back.

"Wow Jack your right!" Lacie said, giggling. Jack kissed Laice's lips.

"I'm always right even when I'm wrong I'm right." Jack said, earning a playful slap from Lacie.

….

"Well you ready to go, Vince?" Break asked. Vincent nodded his head. "On our way we go then to the king of hearts castle. Jack Vessalius!"

**Thanks for reading.**

**I love you all for waiting for this and to tell you there are only two chapters left in this thing. I truly think where I'm going to end it will be best. **


	9. Chapter 9: Journey of the heart

**The darkest of hearts. Chapter 9: Journey of the heart.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

….

Vincent and Break had been walking for hours. Vincent couldn't shake the feeling they were walking into a trap. He felt like they were playing right into Jack's hands even so Vincent trusted Break and Break assured him they'd be fine. Vincent held Break's hand as they made there way though a rough part of the forest. Break kept a tight hold on Vincent's hand. Vincent felt a little safer like this. He blushed slightly. This really was no time to think about his love life but he couldn't help it. He really loved Break. Break looked at Vincent.

"Want to stop?" Break asked. Vincent looked at his with his beautiful mismatched eyes. Vincent shook his head. He didn't feel like stopping. His big brother was in danger. He squeezed Break's hand.

"No I'm fine. We can't stop Gilbert needs us!" Vincent proclaimed. Break smiled, he always loved that about Vincent. So head strong, so free, so Vincent.

"Okay then we'll keep going, but please tell me if we need to stop." Break said. Vincent nodded his head. Vincent smiled, he loved how Break could make him smile despite there desperate situation. Break was always so happy and Break had helped him so much since he had found him awhile back when he was injured by Jack. Ever since that day Break sworn to protect and help Vincent in every way possible. Vincent would forever love Break for that.

They walked for a little while more before Break agreed they needed to rest after all the castle was just a few feet from them. Break looked at Vincent.

"You really ready to face your old master and your demons?" Break asked. Vincent looked over at the castle then to Break's face.

"I am," Vincent said. He was sure he needed to do this. He felt Break's lips on his.

"Just promise me no matter what you'll love me." Break said. It sounded like a plea or cry for help. He sounded as if he truly believe he wouldn't make it out. Vincent put his hand on Break's cheek.

"I swear I won't let you die on me Xerxes Break." Vincent said. He swore he wouldn't lose Break. Break smiled a sad smile.

"Thank you for everything Vincent." Break said. Vincent started to see black spots in his vision. The next thing Vincent knew his was fast asleep.

A drop of blood hit the ground and Break put a shaky pale hand over his missing eye. He let those bloody tears run down his face. "You really were my most greatest curse." Break said. Looking at Vincent lying there asleep.

**Thanks for reading.**

**I hope you liked it. The next chapters the last and final and I love you all for readind and waiting for me to write this. **


End file.
